Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a game program and a game apparatus for executing game control by a plurality of acceleration sensors or a plurality of sensors capable of detecting a motion or a posture.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-21000 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses providing two acceleration sensors (for measuring accelerations along different axes or for measuring a straight line and a rotation) in one housing.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-153673 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 2”) discloses a technology for performing different game inputs using two acceleration sensors.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-277363 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 3”) discloses a technology for using two levers as controllers.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-170358 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 4”) discloses a technology for setting a neutral position.
The technology disclosed in patent document 1 has a problem in that the motions of both hands of the player are fixed, and thus the freedom of motion of the player during the game play is limited (the player cannot perform a dynamic play).
The technology disclosed in patent document 2 merely allows separate inputs made using two acceleration sensors to be used for the game as independent inputs, which does not provide the game operation with any entertainment.
The technology disclosed in patent document 3 has a problem in that the freedom of motion of the player during the game play is limited.
The technology disclosed in patent document 4 is regarding one sensor and is not for setting a neutral position in a system including a plurality of sensors.
None of these technologies effectively uses the motion in a plurality of directions detected by a sensor.
The present technology is provided for solving at least one of the above-described problems.